Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα
Πυθαγόρειον Θεώρημα Pythagoras's Theorem, Θεώρημα Πυθαγόρα ]] ]] ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Μαθηματικά Θεωρήματα Μαθηματική Εικασία Μαθηματικές Εικασίες Εξίσωση Εξισώσεις Μαθηματικό Αξίωμα Μαθηματικά Αξιώματα ---- Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Αριθμός Αριθμοί Μαθηματικός Χώρος Μαθηματικοί Χώροι ]] thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος|Πυθαγόρας ]] thumb|300px| [[Πυθαγόρας \Σάμος|Πυθαγόρας Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα Σχετικότητα ]] - Ένα θεώρημα των Μαθηματικών. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πυθαγόρειο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Πυθαγόρας". Εισαγωγή Το Πυθαγόρειο θεώρημα είναι ένα Θεώρημα της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας που αναφέρεται σε ορθογώνια τρίγωνα. Διατύπωση Η διατύπωση του θεωρήματος έχει ως εξής: το τετράγωνο της υποτείνουσας ενός ορθογώνιου τριγώνου ισούται με το άθροισμα των τετραγώνων των δύο κάθετων πλευρών. Η παραπάνω πρόταση εκφράζεται με τον ακόλουθο τύπο: :c2 = a2 + b2. :όπου: ::c'' = το μήκος της υποτείνουσας και ::''a, b = τα μήκη των δύο άλλων πλευρών Ισχύει και το αντίστροφο Πυθαγόρειο θεώρημα: Ότι, αν ισχύει η παραπάνω σχέση μεταξύ των πλευρών ενός τριγώνου, τότε το τρίγωνο είναι ορθογώνιο. Σε τρείς διαστάσεις έχουμε: : s^2 = x^2 + y^2 + z^2 \, Ιστορία Ελλάδα Το θεώρημα αποδίδεται στον αρχαίο Έλληνα φιλόσοφο και μαθηματικό Πυθαγόρα, εκ του οποίου έλαβε και το όνομά του: Η διατύπωσή του στην Αρχαία Ελλληνική είναι: «''Εν τοις ορθογωνίοις τριγώνοις το από της την ορθήν γωνίαν υποτεινούσης πλευράς τετράγωνον ίσον εστί τοις από των την ορθήν γωνίαν περιεχουσών πλευρών τετραγώνοις''». Τη παραπάνω αρχαία διατύπωση της πρότασης του εν λόγω θεωρήματος παρέχει ο αρχαίος επίσης Ευκλείδης στο πρώτο βιβλίο των "Στοιχείων" Γεωμετρίας του (47η πρόταση) με σχετική απόδειξη, που κατά παράδοση οφείλεται στον Πυθαγόρα, που κατ΄ άλλη επίσης αρχαία παράδοση μετά την ανακάλυψή του αυτή θυσίασε προς τους θεούς Εκατόμβη γι αυτό και το θεώρημα αυτό ονομάσθηκε «Εκατόμβη» ή «Θεώρημα εκατόμβης». Προελληνικές Μαρτυρίες Αν και το θεώρημα σήμερα φέρει το όνομα του Έλληνα μαθηματικού Πυθαγόρα, από ιστορικές έρευνες φαίνεται ότι είχε διατυπωθεί αρκετά ενωρίτερα (τουλάχιστο ως εμπειρική παρατήρηση), Ινδική μαρτυρία Γύρω στο 800 π.Χ., στην Ινδία από τον Baudhayana, στο βιβλίο "Baudhayana Sulba Sutra" (οδηγίες για κατασκευή ναών) αναφέρεται ότι: Το σχοινί, που εκτείνεται κατά μήκος της διαγωνίου ενός ορθογωνίου, παράγει επιφάνεια ίδια με αυτή της κάθετης και της οριζόντιας πλευράς. Αιγυπτιακή μαρτυρία Από αιγυπτιακά μνημεία, των οποίων οι πλευρές είναι ακέραια πολλαπλάσια, συνάγεται ότι οι ιδιότητες των ορθογωνίων τριγώνων και οι σχέσεις των πλευρών τους ήταν γνωστές και στους αρχαίους Αιγύπτιους. Flash Αναπαράσταση *Μία πολύ εντυπωσιακή αναπαράσταση του Πυθαγορείου θεωρήματος στο in.gr Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Θεώρημα *Γεωμετρία *Θεώρημα Carnot *Θεώρημα Miquel-Steiner *Θεώρημα Ευθείας (του Euler) *Θεώρημα Εννέα Σημείων (του Euler) *Θεώρημα Nagel *Θεώρημα Wallace-Simson *Θεώρημα Salmon *Θεώρημα Morley Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * Bell, John L., The Art of the Intelligible: An Elementary Survey of Mathematics in its Conceptual Development, Kluwer, 1999. ISBN 0792359720. * Euclid, The Elements, Translated with an introduction and commentary by Sir Thomas L. Heath, Dover, (3 vols.), 2nd edition, 1956. *Hardy, Michael, "Pythagoras Made Difficult". Mathematical Intelligencer, '''10 (3), p. 31, 1988. *Heath, Sir Thomas, A History of Greek Mathematics (2 Vols.), Clarendon Press, Oxford (1921), Dover Publications, Inc. (1981), ISBN 0486240738. * Loomis, Elisha Scott, The Pythagorean proposition. Washington, D.C : The National Council of Teachers of Mathematics, 1972. * Stillwell, John, Mathematics and Its History, Springer-Verlag, 1989. ISBN 0-387-96981-0 and ISBN 3-540-96981-0. *Swetz, Frank, Kao, T. I., Was Pythagoras Chinese?: An Examination of Right Triangle Theory in Ancient China, Pennsylvania State University Press. 1977. *van der Waerden, B.L., Geometry and Algebra in Ancient Civilizations, Springer, 1983. * Hilbert Space, proofwiki.org Category:Γεωμετρικά Θεωρήματα